Suprise Baby
by chocoluvr
Summary: Two months after the Battle at Hogwarts, both Neville and his Gran receive suprising news about his mother that they had previously thought was impossible.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Two months after the Battle at Hogwarts, both Neville and his grandmother noticed that his own mother looked ill the last time that they saw her at St. Mungo's. When they received a summons to go to the hospital they were both concerned that there might be something seriously wrong with her, but they weren't expecting the news that they were about to receive. When they got there they were immediately ushered into the Healer's private office and were nervous about what it is that he wanted to tell them.

"Alice is pregnant and it seems that her and Frank have been having sexual relations on the ward this past year. We've noticed how close those two have been, but we believed that they would never engage in sexual activity," the Healer informed both Augusta and Neville who looked shocked at the news.

"How could you not tell that they were having sex since this is an open ward?" Augusta asked him wondering how in the world she was going to raise another grandson.

"Each patient has curtains around their bed that the Healers can pull around the patients for privacy, it seems that Alice has learned how to create a private space for both her and Frank. Of course you do have the option to terminate the pregnancy, since you have power of attorney for both of them," the Healer informed them while both of them looked amazed that Frank and Alice could still even have sex.

"I don't think that would be necessary, since I've grown up and even had a job offer from the Ministry I could take the child and raise it up. Since Gran here is too old to be raising another child on her own and she could help me. I don't think that it would be right to terminate this pregnancy, since we don't know how much she understands about this and how she would react to the termination," Neville answered him while Augusta looked at her grandson proud that he was willing to step in and raise his own brother or sister. "Would you be able to do anything in order to keep this from happening again, since they obviously appear to enjoy having sex with each other and they are still married to each other?" Augusta asked hoping that something can be done to prevent this in the future other than separating the two of them until Alice reached the change of life which would obviously break both of their hearts.

"Yes, after the baby's born we can sterilize Alice so she wouldn't be able to get pregnant again and she can continue to engage in sexual relations for as long as she's able without the risk of pregnancy," the Healer informed the two of them.

After they were done, the two of them went to visit both Frank and Alice on the ward where they found Alice on Frank's bed with her head in his lap with Frank stroking her hair. Neville wondered if his mum even knew that she had Frank's child within her or if she just thought that she was just ill. Augusta saw this scene too and would have thought that they were being sweet, except for the fact that Alice was pregnant again and forcing the two of them to make some tough decisions in the coming weeks. Almost an hour later when the two of them were back home, Augusta started to question her grandson about his future.

"I thought that you were going back to school next year to get ready to take your NEWTS not take care of a child, besides the Healer did say that we could terminate the pregnancy and get your mother sterilized so that this won't happen again," Augusta tried to talk some sense into her grandson.

"I don't think that its right to go ahead and kill this unborn child because its not his fault that it was conceived while its parents were living in hospital. Besides you'll be able to help me raise it until I get married and then my wife can help me raise this child," Neville pleaded with his grandmother to let him keep the baby.

"Normally, I would be against terminating the pregnancy too, but your mother probably wouldn't understand the changes that her body will go through because of the pregnancy."

"Who knows, she might. Obviously nobody believed that mum and dad would even have sex again and look what happened when the Healers underestimated them."

"I hope that you know what you plan on getting yourself into, once we decide to keep this baby we wouldn't be able to go back on our decision. I only want what's best for you and I don't want you to feel like this child has kept you from doing the things that you want to do in life."

"I understand that I won't be able to go out like my friends would anyway, but I don't like going out too much anyway and with my job at the Ministry I would be able to support the child, as long as you help me out with the childcare."

They finally decided to let Alice have her baby, with Neville taking over its guardianship at the child's birth. That fall Neville went to work in the Ministry in Magical Law since he knew that he had to be responsible for a child. Eight months later she gave birth to a healthy baby girl that Neville decided to name Mary Alice for the baby's maternal grandmother and mother. The minute that both Neville and Augusta lay eyes on her they fell in love with her immediately and knew that they had made the right decision in keeping her. Neville decided to tell her about her parents when she was older and explain to her that he was her older brother. Both he and Augusta took her to visit with her parents, with her mother taking a liking to her like she did to Neville when she was younger. Every time that she received a bubble gum wrapper Neville didn't tell her to throw it away, he even showed her his collection of bubble gum wrappers that he received from their mum when he was younger. Two years later after Mary's birth Neville married Hannah Abbott with the understanding that the two of them would be responsible for raising Mary Alice together. Even after having their own kids, Mary was treated like their own child.


End file.
